narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugotama
The Mugotama (惨玉, Mugotama) technique is a tightly compacted vibrating series of micro-spheres made from the meticulous effort of medical ninjutsu with a perfect ratio of Yin-Yang Release designed to incinerate a person on the cellular level. 'Overview' Though the Mugotama's shape is consistent, its size varies from only barely large enough to be noticeable to the size of a basketball. The mechanics of the technique are arduous but simplistic in design: it is a nigh impossibly concentrated sphere of medical chakra forced into confined space which causes it to rapidly vibrate and glow with hot energy. As the seconds pass the supercharged ball vibrates at unbelievable speeds, making it highly explosive. Thanks of the user's chakra control, however, the sphere does not become volatile and is held together. The weight of the ball swells and if one holds it too long their body will be forced to indent the earth below several feet. At its core, Mugotama glows hot-white, ready to vaporize whatever it hits. As explained by Chūkode, the sphere is actually countless micro-sized orbs formed into a single, cohesive sphere. These cell-sized spheres of medical chakra make use of the impeccable chakra ratio of Yin—Yang Release to vaporize organic matter and reduce it to nothingness—there is no byproduct left. It works incredibly well on inorganic matter too as seen in its destruction of the landscape once it explodes. When met with elemental affinities or chakra-based attacks like bijūdama, the sphere can easily overpower them, thanks to Yin—Yang Release. powerup.png powerup2.png Power Ball.png 'Power of the Technique' On contact, the Mugotama hits the target and instantaneously explodes in a furious storm of energy, causing severe damage to whoever encounters the jutsu—it is designed to be a one-hit kill to incinerate a person alive. The aftermath is clearly visible on the surrounding landscape; a circular crater with a perfectly carved perimeter. Most everything is incinerated in its path including all other elemental affinities of the same and lower rank. Because of its intense vibration, the sphere is incredibly quick in transit, moving between treeline and valleys in the blink of an eye to hit its target. When up agaisnt chakra based techniques or those of an elemental affinity, Mugotama almost always negates their power; as mentioned by the Tobirama Senju, Yin-Yang Release has the power to negate ninjutsu, if used correctly. Even those who are physical durable with skin compared to metallic succumb to the jutsu's power, though to a slightly lesser degree. This is because their cells are attacked individually. Furthermore, even if one can withstand the technique, their internal systems are still damaged as the chakra and micro-spheres enter the system and wreak havoc. 'Drawbacks' Because of the DNA damaging effects of the sphere, the incineration threatens to harm even the user themselves. That is why it is not to be used in close range; there is no immunity to such a technique. 'Also See' * Ultra Big Mugotama 'Trivia' * Some have learned to control the trajectory of the sphere * Masters of the jutsu can shoot continuous spheres